Question
by fawkester
Summary: "Jesus, Sammy. Knock first." Sam shot him bitchface #7. "I did. Four times." He pointed at the headphones, "You need to turn your music down." (hs au - same verse as "unexpected revenge" and "one year, three months")


Dean was attempting to do his homework while blasting music when Sam tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, the movement yanking his headphones of the computer, and swore. Sighing, he paused his music and shoved his headphones down around his neck.

"Jesus, Sammy. Knock first."

Sam shot him bitchface #7. "I did. Four times." He pointed at the headphones, "You need to turn your music down."

Dean just stuck out his tongue and made to put his music back on.

Sam's hand stopped him, "Stop being suck a dick. I want to talk to you."

Dean sat back again, "What do you need, Samsquatch?"

His younger brother took his time to speak, wandering over and perching on the edge of the unmade bed, "You and Cas are dating, right?"

Whatever Dean was expecting Sam to ask, it wasn't that. He did his best to wipe the surprised look off his face, "Uh, I think so? We never really talked about it."

Sam frowned, "But if someone asked you if he was your boyfriend, you would say yes, right?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't really like using labels, but yeah, I guess. If Cas was comfortable with it."

Sam snorted, "He's comfortable with everything you do."

Dean grinned impishly, "Of course he is. But I'm pretty comfortable with whatever he does too."

His younger brother paled, "Oh my god, Dean. That's gross."

Another smirk. "You brought it up."

"Actually I brought up dating." Sam scuffed his toe on the wooden floor, "I was wondering how I could ask Jess to be my girlfriend."

"How?" Dean wanted to laugh, but figured it would only result in a rude gesture sent in his direction, "There's no how about it. You just do it. It's easy."

And there was bitchface #3, right on schedule, "And that's totally why you've already asked Cas, right? Because it's so _easy_."

Dean looked away, "It never came up."

Sam laughed as he walked to the door, "Which means you're scared. Well, it's a good thing I'm more of a man than your gay-"

"Bi."

"Fine. Than your _bisexual _ass will ever be. I'm going to see Jess. Thanks for your help, jerk."

Dean made a face at the now-empty doorway, "Bitch."

Castiel didn't notice how much time he spent at Dean's house until he walked into the kitchen one morning and was surprised to see Gabriel sitting there in his underwear. Wasn't Gabe still at college? His older brother seemed just as surprised to see him, but recovered more quickly.

"Hey, l'il bro. I thought you lived with the Winchesters now." He winked suggestively at Cas.

Cas blushed furiously, "I don't _live_ with them." He opened the fridge to avoid looking at his brother.

"But Dean's your boyfriend now, yeah? Good one, Cassie. Never would've thought you had it in you."

Cas shut the fridge without taking anything out, "I don't know if he's my boyfriend, actually. We never really talked about it."

"Really?" Gabriel glanced at him over his magazine. "You should really get that figured out."

The younger boy just rolled his eyes before grabbing a granola bar and leaving the kitchen. Once he was back in his room, though, he began to think over what his older brother had said. He probably should talk to Dean. Maybe they weren't on the same page with their relationship.

Cas fell onto his bed with a groan. He had to be really desperate to even consider dating advice from _Gabriel_.

A few days later Cas found himself snuggled into Dean's side on the Novaks' couch. They were watching Iron Man for the hundredth time, a movie that didn't require much paying attention. Dean was lazily running his fingers through Cas's hair, working out hidden tangles. He leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes with the movie playing on in the background, Dean spoke softly, "Hey, angel?"

"Mmm?" Came the content reply.

"Can I ask you a question?" Did Dean sound nervous? Dean was never nervous.

Cas set a hand on Dean's chest and turned to face him, "Of course."

"Are we dating? Like, are you my boyfriend?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he looked halfway pleased that he managed to say it, but a blush was still spreading underneath his freckles.

Cas, however, was stunned into silence. How had Dean known what he and Gabriel had talked about it? He couldn't. Which meant Dean was asking because he wanted to know and he cared so

"Yes!" Cas burst out, a little late. He blushed and ducked his head, "I mean, if you want to be." Oh god what if he misinterpreted what if –

"Hey Cas." He felt Dean's fingers under his chin, gently bringing his eyes up so blue met green. "I definitely want to be."

Cas had barely enough time to smile before Dean pulled him into a crushing kiss. While nimble fingers tangled in his hair he wondered whether anyone was still at home. When Dean let him slip his hands under his _boyfriend's _shirt and explore the planes of his chest he decided he didn't care.

The movie was forgotten as Dean parted his lips and let Cas in. All his sense were in overdrive. He loved it when kisses contained this much emotion and everything was tasting and touching and just feeling. It definitely had the potential to go farther, especially as Dean leaned down to gently suck on Cas's neck just below his jaw line.

That is until a strangled, "Holy fuck." Came from the doorway.

Cas sat straight up and shoved Dean against the couch, as if he could hide him in the cushions. "It's not what it looks like." He said, painfully aware of the beginnings of a hickey on his neck.

"I'm sure it's exactly what it looks like." Gabriel looked like he was going to be sick. Castiel almost laughed. This was probably the only time Gabriel would ever be alarmed by sexual activity, when it involved his baby brother. "So Winchester really is gay for you. Huh." He ran a hand through his hair and made to leave the room, stopping only to say, "Don't do it on the couch. Please."

When Cas looked down, Dean was smirking up at him, "That went well." Then he was reaching up and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck and pulling him down for a long, slow kiss, "Now where were we?"


End file.
